


Don't forget

by dragonwings_703



Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings_703/pseuds/dragonwings_703
Summary: Yuri forgets to make one call
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Yuri Plisetsky, slight mention of onsided vicktor/yuri
Series: The Family: جوهر Jawhar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794550
Kudos: 16





	Don't forget

Mari went to check what happened, hearing the door be kick-in, thinking it must be Yurio. But it wasn’t, even with the blond hair and distinct burning aura, the figure was bulkier and the sharp eyes were red. 

“Where is Yuri?” came his sharp, rough voice, knocking her back to the present. And after seeing his scowl deepen answered “ah ...they would be a-at the rink, training", and he turned to leave "wait do you need help getting there, I can sho-” 

“I don’t need help.” Curt respond with a cutting glare, he interrupted her and left as fast as he came. 

‘ _Who was he, well he’s gone_ ’ “ahh forget it” Mari turned away and went back to work. 

* * *

He got to the rink, following shadows of Yuri’s presence. Though he hated using the ability, it can be useful, just had to not go to deep or use it to long. When he entered, he stayed silent, not drawing attention, waiting for the session to end. Watching Yuri skate to something soft was new, Katsuki knew, but not something difficult. 

“YURI’" both on rink turn to look. Yuuri confused. Yuri irritated, surprised and then ‘ _shit I forgot, didn’t call or anything saying I was coming to japan, shit shit, didn’t even announce my arrival, shit.'_ Quickly makes his way over. 

Viktor ‘eh yurio what's…’ 

Yuri ignores him and makes his way to stand in front of Katsuki and goes to his knees “sorry, forgive my mistake, i was rushing and forgot to inform you of my arrival. Ah, but I made sure to take care of things in Russia before my trip. I get constant updates on the happenings…” 

“Shut up” in Yuri’s rushed speech Bakugou started to get more irritated, frowning. 

“What are you doing yurio?” “Don't speak like that to him.” Viktor and Yuuri where ignored, even as they tried to crowd in. 

“I don’t care about that shit; you should have at least texted me or had the minion send a message. Fuck I had to come all the way here, even knowing why you’re here cause I got to ‘make sure your good...’and shit, ‘it’s the done thing’. Fucking…sigh next time send a message I can’t be bothered to go fuck knows where because someone’s got a crush” obviously quoting things the Hag had said to him as reasons for why he had to make the trip. 

Yuri getting up scowling but blushing cause of the last remark, looked away and knew he would always make sure to send some type of message. God this was humiliating. 

Bakugou looked at the other two nearby. For some reason suddenly feeling awkward as though their life had been read and found to be dull, similar to a book that should never have been see past the first page. 

“You should cut them out. They’ll suck you dry of the good and they just ain’t worth the effort, Yuri” 

“What but… “looking over to them and back “After this they will have no meaning in my life” 

“Yurio! “ 

Viktor ‘what are you saying...‘. ‘who is he? how can you just listen to him like that’ 

Yuuri ‘what's happening… are you in trouble…’ 

“They’ve already started on it haven’t they… and you can feel it.” Yuri looked away know it to be true. “Well as long as you know, what you do is up to you. Before you leave, l, you better visit, the hag and the old man know you’re here and they want you to come by” 


End file.
